Nate/Quotes
Saying Goodbye * Gotta listen to some music now, man, see ya. * Gotta run back to the store. * I gotta get goin'. Later. Calling for Help * Need some help here! * How 'bout some backup?! Chasing * Dude! I'm gonna get you! * Slow down! I'm gonna get you! Escaped From * Dude! Don't go there! * Where you goin', man?! Out of Breath * I gotta stop smokin'! Complaining * Dude! I just can't take it! * I get worked up, man, I'm mad! Confused * Wow! Slow down, dude! Congratulating * Good job, dude! * Way cool! Disgusted * Oh! That's sick! Don't Hit * Dude! I'm on your side! * Wow! What's up, partner?! Fighting * Here you go! * Eat fist! * Ha! How do you like that?! * You want more?! Initiated Fight * Now I'm gettin' mad! * Alright! I guess I should fight! * C'mere! I can be mean! * You're making me angry! Beaten/Knocked Out * Oh, man! * This is... harsh! * What happened to me?! * Woah... * I'm in... pain, man. * I don't feel too good... Hit in the Nuts * Oh! Spit On * Ugh... Not cool, dude! Watching a Fight * Get up! Get up! * Fight for real! * Let's see some blood! Surprised to Notice Fight * What the?! * What in the world was that?! Giving a Gift * Here you go! Reacting to being Offered Help * Alright dude, here's the deal. * This is what I need, dude. Asking for Help * Dude! I could use your help. * I need your help, man. Being Indignant * Hey! * That wasn't cool! * What was that for?! Taunting * Hahahaha! You loser! * You're lame, man! * What's wrong with you?! Laughing Short Laugh * Hahahaha, what a chump! Long Laugh * Hahahaha, yo, that's hilarious, man! Wants Payback * I'd be real happy hurting him! Puking * Wow... I'm... (vomiting noises) Hit by Dead Rat * Wow! What was that?! Coming to Aid in Fight * Dude! I'm coming to help! * Hang in there! Seeing Something Cool * That is just smoking, man! * Way cool! Yeah! Seeing Something Lame * Dude! What's the big deal? * I don't get it! Seeing Vandalism * Dude! No! * What's going on, man?! Seeing Weapon Fired * How cool is that?! * Look at that, wow! Hit with Stink Bomb * Can't take the smell, dude! * A big elephant farted here, man! When Someone Purchases Something * Thanks, dude! * Hey! Thanks! * Thanks, man! * Come back, alright? * Thanks a lot! * Thanks for the business, man! * Dude! Thanks! * Good man, dude! * Thanks a lot, man! * Thanks! And keep chilling! When Someone Vandalizes the Store(?) * Hey! What's going on?! * What are you doing, dude?! * What is wrong with you, man?! * Stop that! Now! * Don't make me shoot fireworks at you! When Someone Does Not Purchase Something * Thanks, anyway. * Take it easy, now. * Come back later. * See you later. * Thanks for stopping by. * When Someone Fights in Store(?) * Hey! Dude! That's not cool. * Alright! That's enough, man! * What are you doing?! * What are you, a clown?! * Come on! Don't make a scene! * Stop it, dude! Greeting Upon Entrance to Store * How you doin'? * Hey, dude! * What's up? * How's it going, man? * What's going on? * Hey there! * What can I do for you? * Hey. I'm Nate. I own this store! Leading the Way * This way, dude. * Follow me. When Jimmy goes Wrong Way * Wow! Wrong way, dude! * Not that way, man! Thanking * Nicely done, dude! For Gift * Thanks! * Whining * Dude! This is real harsh! * What Is That * I don't know what that is! Mission Dialogue Chapter 2 * I saw that! Police, police! * Police! Vandal! * Who did that?! * What's goin' on?! * My window?! What the? * Oh no, I just bought those! Category:Character Quotes